


ButlerFell

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: This is simply a story of a butler and his young master.





	1. A Day like Any Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Papyrus needs to deal with.

Before the alarm clock even had the chance to go off, a bony hand reached out to turn it off. It was five o’clock sharp, the time he had always woken up at. It was time to begin his duties for the day.

Taking ten minutes to shower, no more, no less, Papyrus began to dress himself into his uniform.

His uniform consisted of trousers, dress shoes, a classic morning jacket – classic fit—all in black, and a gray waistcoat. He also wore red gloves which accented his attire much like the red tie to his white shirt.

Papyrus gave himself an once-over. There was something missing. Looking around, he found the red handkerchief. He carefully folded the cloth with fondness at the memory of how he had obtained it, and placed it in his left breast pocket as he had always done.

With everything set, Papyrus set about to perform his chores. First, he had a quick breakfast before informing the cook of today’s breakfast menu. Afterwards, he checked with the staff about the food inventory, the gardens, the cleaning, and the like.

He looked at the wall clock shortly after. Seven. It was time to wake up his master. Papyrus couldn’t help but mentally sigh at the thought. What a lazy bones his master was. But no matter; no job is ever difficult for an amazing head butler such as himself.

It was almost time for his master to wake, and he thought it wouldn’t hurt being a couple of minutes earlier than scheduled. After all, it usually took _quite_ a bit of time to actually get his master up.

It was customary to knock and announce his presence, but knowing full-well that he wasn’t going to receive a response, he didn’t bother with it and instead swung the doors open.

The room was large and luxurious, and exuded a semblance of elegance in its décor. A room he couldn’t help snort at, considering the owner of such a room was anything but those things. “Sans! It’s time to get up!” Papyrus went toward the long curtains and pulled them apart, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the room.

Ignoring the groan, he went toward the small bundle wrapped in a maroon blanket. “You lazy—” He began pulling at the sheets. “Get the fuck up now! You have a busy schedule at work today and you cannot afford to miss any meetings.”

“Piss off! I don’t want to go.”

Papyrus’ eye socket twitched, “Master Sans!” The taller skeleton finally managed to tug the sheets off of the smaller skeleton. “We have an hour left and you still need to eat breakfast.”

Sans let out a resigned sigh as he slowly sat up, “Okay, okay, I’m up, you nagging fuck.” _Stars, what a wakeup call every damn morning._ A huge yawn made its way out of his mouth. “And I told you not to call me that. I get enough of that at work. It’s just Sans when we’re at home, Paps.”

Papyrus went to correct his blunder. He had called him master beforehand and the habit stuck. Sans had once asked him a long time ago to not address him as such, and though it is not often, it slipped once in a while. “Right, my apolog—” Sans waved a hand to cut him off, a sure sign that he did not want hear such redress. Papyrus cleared his hypothetical throat to start again, “Would you like to have your breakfast brought here, Sans?”

“Hmm … Nah. I’ll eat downstairs.” Sans lifted his arms and looked at the taller skeleton with asking eyes.

“… Are you fucking serious?”

“Hmm. I’m pretty I’ve never fucked anyone named serious before. I’ll let you know if I do.”

“I _don’t_ want to fucking know. And I’m asking if you’re serious of me _carrying_ you downstairs?”

“Yup. My legs seem to be sleeping still.”

Papyrus rolled his eye-lights, but still moved to perform the task. “I’m dropping you if you fall back asleep.”

Sans merely hummed as he snuggled in response to the empty threat. He knew that the taller skeleton only said it in jest.

He trusted Papyrus with his life.

Plus, they were at home, so Sans didn’t bother putting up an act. The stars knew he had spent enough of his time every day doing so whenever he was at work. His staff also understood his childish orders and Papyrus more so with his slovenly behaviour since he was his personal butler.

* * *

“Sans, stop your pouting,” Papyrus chided, as he fastened the burgundy tie, making sure it wasn’t tight to be suffocating for Sans. He patted the black blazer for wrinkles.

Sans huffed. “You didn’t give me any mustard.”

“It’s not healthy to gulp down a whole bottle of that hideous abomination.” Papyrus’ expression contorted into one of disgust just at the thought of it.

“You didn’t even give me a packet!”

“Like I said, it’s not health—”

“Mustard is _life_!”

“Sans, you’re being ridiculous.”

Sans frowned. “I always look ridiculous, every day, wearing these uncomfortable fuckers.”

The taller skeleton sighed. You’d think after wearing suits for every day for almost a year now, Sans would have gotten used to it and stopped complaining. Then again, Sans had always worn a red turtleneck sweater beneath a fur hooded black jacket with _shorts and sneakers_. How unprofessional. If Papyrus hadn’t taken over, Sans would have continued to look sloppy.

“You are a boss, Sans. It’s only natural that you’d look respectable and proper.”

The latter only rolled his eye-lights as Papyrus finished doing an once-over on him.

Sans’s attire was simple but sharp; a charcoal suit that the burgundy tie complemented.

Nodding in satisfaction, Papyrus grabbed a black trench fur coat from the monarch coat rack stand near the entryway. “It’ll be cold outside. The forecast mentioned that there will be a snowfall tonight.”

Sans took the garment without a complaint after he had adorned black leather gloves.

Papyrus took notice the silence. He could see the contemplative and serious expression the other wore, and it made latter looked more dignified with his straightened posture. Papyrus would never admit it to Sans, but he had always admired this side of him.

It was such a big contrast. Sloppy and lazy at home, but stern and authoritative at work. Almost the person he was at work was an entirely different person altogether.

They were about to leave through the door when Sans couldn’t help asking, “Could I at least have a mustard packet later?”

Papyrus shook his head. Sans was still Sans after all. Regardless of what he wears or did. “I’ll think about it.”

Sans smiled brightly at his butler before they got in the car parked in front of the house. “Thanks, Paps!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve seen a couple of Butler AU for the Undertale fandom with Sans as the butler and Papyrus as the master.
> 
> While I do enjoy enjoy reading them, it got me thinking. Wouldn’t the roles be more appropriate switched? I mean, cuz Sans is lazy right? Seeing him actually do chores is like, weird. While Papyrus would be quite the diligent butler. I mean, Papyrus is good for both roles, but with Sans, I personally believe that he fits the sloppy lazy master type.


	2. To Be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they met.

“Fuck.” He was certainly down on his luck this time around.

There was no food in the garbage dumps, and even after that, none of the stores would let him in so he couldn’t steal their food regardless. He thought about robbing someone, but he didn’t want to go to jail.

He had wandered around aimlessly after that, and he just happen to run into some gang territory. Of course he wasn’t going to go down without a fight, and even though he was sure some of his rib bones broke, he was glad that he managed to live; even if everything hurt.  

He couldn’t exactly look around to find a suitable shelter to rest with his current condition, and so he leaned his back on a brick wall and sat on the ground of some alleyway.

As if it wasn’t enough, it had to rain. In fact, he had no doubt in his mind that a storm was brewing and it was proven so when he saw flashes of light beneath … or was it above the dark clouds? Not that he cared anyway.

His entire life had been nothing special. Abandoned by his father, his only guardian, he was left to fend for himself from there forth. He didn’t know a lot about the world so he supposed it would have been inevitable that he would run into a bad crowd, and join them.

From there, he learned how to fight, to trust no one, to kill—to _survive_. But it was a bad crowd. It was only a matter of time before the cops had come in. He was lucky enough to escape, but he had nothing. He had been fool to take nothing.

… Though, if he were to be honest, he felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to perform such tasks anymore. He wanted to start over, but with the way he was, with no home, no money, no one would take him.

The skeleton hugged himself for warmth, his magic aiding him as his soul emanated a soft red glow. Still, he continued to shiver from the cold wind.

_I guess this is all I really am good for._

* * *

“It’s really coming down, huh.”

The thudding noise continued to increase in volume as it hit the car with force. Truly a storm was starting when thunder joined in the background.

The skeleton was relieved that his meetings ended earlier than planned due to cancellations from weather conditions. Stars, he hated meetings. They’ve always dragged on and arguing with idiotic assholes was tiring. It was such a pain. If he could, he would rather just be in the comfort and warmth of his bed.

Looking out the window, he didn’t pay much attention as the images were slightly blurred from his side; however, it was only for a moment, he spotted a red light. It had actually piqued his curiosity.

“Stop the car.”

The car came to a slow stop and parked on the side of the, thankfully, empty road.

“Sir?”

“Wait here.” The skeleton grabbed an umbrella that his maids packed for him in his bag before heading out.

His suit got a bit wet, not that he cared anyway as he walked back to find that light. He didn’t have to worry about anyone attacking him as the area was quite barren. Everyone had taken into staying in their homes, just as he was about to do as well, but because of this, it only made him more interested in what produced the red light he saw.

 _It should be around here_. As he turned to look right in an alleyway … he didn’t quite expect to meet another skeleton monster; a rarity in their community.

 _So that light was his magic, huh_. Inspecting the monster, he noted the various cuts and bruises scattered about on the bones. The ratty clothes he wore were simply drenched and tattered and had holes in them. It was a definition of a homeless monster if he’d ever seen one.

Seeing as his presence was yet to be discovered, he slowly made his approach as to not startle the monster.

* * *

He didn’t know when he had closed his eyes, but he had only realized he was not alone when the pelting on him stopped but continued on around him.

He looked up, and was surprised to find that it was another skeleton monster, albeit shorter, holding an umbrella over both of them to shield them from the rain. Alerted red eye lights met with curious ones head on.

“Hey, buddy, looking under the weather there.”

He didn’t respond, but he almost found himself smiling at the horrible pun of their situation. Almost.

“You’re bleeding too.” The short skeleton grabbed a red handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe some of the blood that the rain didn’t get to wash away. He did so with such gentleness that it stunned him. Why is this monster showing him such kindness? Was there a hidden agenda to his actions? He honestly hoped there weren’t any.

“Hey, I know you’re not supposed to follow strangers and all that jazz about trusting and whatever, but do you want to come with me?”

… He could not help look at this monster with awe. Never had he seen a monster so kind in his life. Abandoned, abused, and easily disposed, he had seen lot of types of monsters. It was always survival of the fittest, and here was this stranger, offering him a place to stay.

“Oh, but introductions are important too. What’s your name?”

Could he really trust him? “… Papyrus.” He wanted to though.

“Papyrus, huh. It’s a pretty great name. I’m Sans.”

Papyrus could only nod in acknowledgment as he didn’t know what else to say. He was taken by surprise when Sans went, “Knock! Knock!”

Somehow, he kind of liked where this was going. “… Who’s there?”

“Wanda.”

 _Wanda?_ Papyrus raised a brow ridge, “Wanda who?”

Sans grinned, “Wanda hang out with me right now?”

That was bad. That was so bad. And yet, even though Papyrus didn’t want to laugh, he couldn’t help the chuckle and smile that came.

Sans felt pretty proud of himself. “So?”

The small skeleton could still see the hesitance in Papyrus’ eyes and he couldn’t blame him. Despite the friendliness, there was usually a hidden motive even though he had none.

“You’re free to say no you know. I won’t force you to come with me. You’ve probably lived through a lot of shit, and I can relate. There’s a lot of scumbags in this world. Always all about survival of the fittest. Always on edge. But for me, it doesn’t hurt to help out. I know that I wished someone had for me, but again, you can just say no. You decide how you want to live your life right?”

He was right and it was true.

“And if anything, the fact that you can use your magic, there is no doubt that you have the potential to do greatness.”

“… Potential to do greatness?”

“That’s right. Hey, why don’t you work for me too while we’re at it.”

“You want me?” This was what he wanted. To belong, to be wanted, to be needed, but it was all too good to be true. It felt like a dream.

Sans smiled as he extended his free hand towards him. “Let’s go home, Papyrus.”

Staring at the hand, the moment he took it, was the moment he swore to himself that he would do anything for Sans.

And one day, he hoped to repay his kindness, and thank him for being his hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this complete until otherwise.


End file.
